Lost Souls
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: O/s written for the Breath-0f-twligth's Halloween II One Haunted Hallows Eve. Bella can see ghosts so when she moves to a new house with history she is surprised to find none...until the night of Halloween. But why is this ghost so different? ExB Mature


**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**AN: This is my one-shot from the Breath-of-twilight's ****Countdown to Halloween II One Haunted Hallows Eve. Thanks to Nails233 for beta'ing and to Nilla Cullen for her appreciation of me and my stories.**

**Lost Souls**

Have you ever seen a ghost? You know, like when you see something out of the corner of your eye, but when you look it's just empty air, or when you feel like someone's watching you, but no one's there, or when you go to the local cemetery to visit your dad's grave and wander off and make friends with a ten year old girl named Alice Brandon who died in 1925, but then your mother takes to a shrink because you're talking to thin air?

Yeah, I guess that's just me...or I could say that _was_ just me. Being born with the ability to see ghosts was not what I wanted for my life and after the whole Alice incident when I was twelve I pretended that the whole 'I see ghosts' thing was a phase. It was what my mother wanted to hear and so I happily pretended to be your average teenager. Being regarded as the freaky girl did not help - at all, but I ignored it and continued on with my life

If I was at school or around people and I saw something out of the ordinary, I ignored it. There was no sense in making myself look like a crazy loony.

Now, according to Hollywood there are only two kinds of ghosts. They are either Casper the friendly ghost, or some mutated freak that's out to kill you. While occasionally you get a wimpy ghost as was the case with Mike Newton, he died 1957 of the flu and wouldn't leave me alone for three years, he was like a freaking dog following me around everywhere or a mean one like Aro Volturi, who killed himself in 1350 after killing his wife and her lover, he was a perverted freak and out of his mind, most ghosts are just lost souls.

It's like when you're alive you spend your life looking for the things that define you, the things that make you who you are. For some that's just a car or a significant other or maybe your job, and if you don't find that you're lost. You just live your life day-to-day waiting for serendipity or fate or maybe even karma - and I'm not talking about karma sutra - to spring something on you and then everything fits into place.

Some people never find this and thus the reason we have ghosts. Ghosts are there because there is something tying them to earth.

Have you ever seen that movie Ghost? The one with Patrick Swayze? Well, I guess you could say it's kind of like that. He only left earth after he had gotten justice for his murder and that his girlfriend knew he loved her.

Also there are the other million and two movies with that plot so you know everyone knows the whole ghost needing closure plot.

My mother and me had just moved to a Washington - the coldest, most bloody boring state in America - for a fresh start. In other words my mother was bored and wanted to try something new and exciting. I obviously did not agree with this as a good reasoning to move, but as being her only daughter and the only person beside herself that she has to think about, my opinion obviously didn't matter.

So we packed up all our stuff and moved to a two-storey house by a lake. According to the estate agent, the house was brimming with history and I had every intention of telling her where she could stick her history. Now, I guess you're wondering why I would want to do that. Apart from the obvious fact that I didn't want to be there and that the real-estate agent looked like some sleaze ball who was planning on ripping us off, there was the fact wherever history is there are also ghosts.

Now through popular belief you would think that a ghost would be some white sheet or a floaty person, but I'm sorry to tell that they are very much like you and me - when they so choose to be.

Most of the ghosts who I have met just walk around on the ground; some even still open doors to walk through them. Yes, if they chose to they could just walk through walls and all of that kind of shit, but some choose not to. Others embrace their...ghostliness and fly around causing havoc and just being plain annoying.

Ghosts also look like your average person; they are just paler, colder, and generally a little deranged. They are plainly like living corpses. A mix between a zombie and a vampire.

So to get back onto my main point, I was pissed about the fact that I would be living in an historic house, but once I saw the view at the back, my heart melted like chocolate in a heated pan.

You could see all the houses dotted around the lake and we even had our own dock leading into it. You could see all the little kids paddling near the edge and there was even someone fishing in the middle of it. The forest surrounding it was lush and just waiting to be explored. I was sold just on the view alone.

Fuck the ghosts that would obviously turn up sooner or later. The view was enough to make me forget about that mundane kind of thing.

A month later we were officially moved in.

Seeing as it was the summer I spent my days swimming and greeting the neighbours, while my mom ran around the house painting it and doing it up. I was surprised at how nothing happened. No bumps in the night, no creepy noises in the house, nothing.

So what I guess I'm saying is that you're going to have to forgive me for what happened on October 31st.

~(o.o)~

I sat on the counter top in the kitchen eating out of a carton of Ben and Jerry's as my mom ran around trying to find her purse, which knowing her would be in the fridge. "Bella!" she whined, "Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

I rolled my eyes and waved my spoon at her, "I told you already that I don't know," I huffed before adding, "Have you looked in the fridge?"

She rolled her eyes back at me, "Why the hell would it be in the fridge?"

"I wouldn't say it wasn't the first time," I pointed out as I had another mouthful of the creamy goodness we call B&J.

She sighed opening the fridge and started to rummage around in it. A minute later she popped out with a triumphant grin on her face and waved her purse at me, "Found it."

"I told you so," I said in a singsong voice.

She flipped me off, "Yeah, yeah, Miss Know it all."

I smirked at her, "Isn't it bad luck to go out on a date on Halloween?" I asked still stuffing my face.

Her mom frowned at me, "We all need to take chances now and again, honey."

Headlights from outside shone into the kitchen interrupting her heartfelt speech - note slight sarcasm. She squealed so loudly I'm sure the dogs on the other side of the lake could hear her and started jumping up and down in excitement, "Oh my god, he's here," she hissed in excitement.

"How do I look?" she asked fluffing up her hair. I looked her over quickly. She was dressed up as Marilyn Monroe in The Seven Year Itch, she even had a mole.

I gave her a thumbs up, "You look great." As much as I loved to see my mother so happy, it hurt slightly that she was going out on Halloween. Halloween had always been our night. We would eat cookie dough and popcorn and scare the shit out of ourselves by watching scary movies.

My mom and me were more like best friends than mother and daughter. I told her everything and she in turn didn't hide the gory details about her life. She had me when she was seventeen after a one-night stand with one of the baseball team and we've been together since...literally.

She dashed off down the hall to open the door as the doorbell rung and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a baggy t-shirt that had the words Love Living and Live Loving written on the front. It was a birthday present from my mom.

She came back down the hall, a tall man in tow. He was about six foot four with broad shoulders. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and his hair slicked back.

"Bella, this is Charlie, the Chief of Police." I stared at her for a second while Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable. I groaned inwardly. Trust my mother to decide that she's going to date the Chief of Police. Well, there goes the last of my new friends at school.

"I just need to fetch my jacket and then we can go." She ran off upstairs leaving us alone in the kitchen. I scrutinized him for a second.

"Bella," I said. He looked up confused." Hmm?" I rolled my eyes, "My name is Bella and just so you know, if you hurt my mother in any way I will hunt you down and beat you to death with your own shotgun. I don't care if you are the Chief of Police or the fucking President of the United States. Fuck with her and I will kill you," I put a lot of venom in my voice to make sure he knew I wasn't joking.

He swallowed and nodded, "Duly noted."

I smiled my best angelic smile, "Good, because I'm watching you."

I made a 'v' with my two middle fingers and pointed them at my eyes before directing them at him. Just then mom came running down the stairs all flustered and happy.

"Ready to go?" she chirped. He nodded, "Um...yeah," she turned to me, "Be good and don't watch too many scary movies. I know how you get."

I rolled my eyes, "Mother, I am not five, I know how to look after myself."

She nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "I have my phone on me if you need me. Okay?" I nodded, "Go have fun, but not too much, it's only the first date." She hit my shoulder lightly and turned back to Charlie and walking out of the house closing the door behind her. I let out a big breath and sighed jumping off the counter top to peer out of the window as Charlie helped mom into his car, which I'm glad to say was not a police cruiser.

I grabbed my carton of Ben and Jerry's and headed out to sit on the dock out back. I grabbed my jacket on the way out and put on all the outside lights, as it was getting dark. I walked steadily down the dock careful of the creaking planks before sitting down at the edge and skimming my bare feet along the top of the frozen water. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer around me as I dug my spoon back into my dessert.

As I sat there looking out at all the pretty lights on the houses I started singing to myself. The song had been on my mind for months and I usually ended up singing it or humming it when I was out here drinking in view. It was an old lullaby that had been sung to me throughout my childhood, especially when I would wake from a sleep, sobbing and heaving from a dream.

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,"

"And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"

"And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass,"

I could feel the cool wind whipping to and fro; I shivered again and wondered why I had chosen ice cream to eat out here when it was so damn cold. Suddenly, a wave of unease washed through me as I realized that everything was completely silent.

I'm not talking about your average silent. I'm talking about, no rustle of leaves, no birds chirping, no lap of the water hitting the dock silence. Complete and utter silence. The kind of silence that meant something unnatural was about to happen.

I looked down at the water that seemed to serve as a blackened screen, creating a mirror out of the water. I stared back at my reflection in it and frowned. The dark eyes and pale skin that I saw were different. I was sure that my face wasn't so angular, my jaw not so wide.

I tilted my head to the side and the reflection did the same. I frowned and it frowned with me. I gingerly lifted my hand and pressed it against the water. A shiver ran through my body and I retracted my hand quickly. There was something wrong, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Wide eyes stared back into mine and turned my face away from the water, trying to control myself. I mean, no one's scared of their own reflection because it's not like it was anyone else's. No one was here. It was just me.

I looked back up at the water and my heartbeat stuttered at what I saw. There was nothing there. No reflection stared back at me. Nothing. No dark eyes and pale skin. And then it happened.

I felt a cold, wet, hand grasp my ankle that was still dangling off the dock and pull hard. I screamed and lost my balance causing me to fall into the water. The freezing water hit me like a battering ram, I gasped and started choking as a lungful of water went down my throat. I thrashed wildly against the hand still pulling me down, deeper and deeper towards the bottom of the lake.

My heart was pounding in my ears and my lungs screamed for air.

The water was dark; the only light came from the moon shining down on the water. Suddenly the weight on my foot vanished and a face appeared in front of me.

His eyes were dark and he placed a pale finger against his lips. "Shh...you'll wake him," he whispered. I stared at him for a second forgetting about my current lack of air before I felt something wrap around my waist from behind me and tug me upwards. My vision was starting to blur and black spots obstructed my view. I sagged as I felt the last few air bubbles leave my lips and just as I was about to close my eyes and give up my head hit the surface.

I gasped and tried to take in as much as air possible in one breath, but my throat was clogged with water and the only thing I accomplished was hacking up some water. I closed my eyes and slumped against whatever was holding me up, my throat and lungs burning.

I could feel myself losing consciousness.

There was a faint buzzing in my ear before I felt ice on my lips. My eyes flickered open slowly as I felt air wash into my body and go to my lungs. My body started heaving water and my arms flailed around, looking for something to grab onto. My hands connected with a firm body and I grasped onto it like it was lifeline.

My whole body felt like a dead weight and it didn't take long for me to slip away into unconsciousness.

I dreamt…I felt like I was blanketed by a dark cloud and I was seeing it all from a distance. I dreamt of a life. Not a whole life just bits and pieces, fragments and snippets flittering across my view, penetrating my mind.

A woman singing a ghost of a lullaby. Murky flashes of dark green eyes, red hair, smashed against the sides of my head painfully. The echoing distant sound of voice of the man I had seen under water repeated itself over and over, "Shh...you'll wake him." Who, I didn't know, but I felt like I should, like I was missing a vital part of the puzzle.

I don't know for how long I had been lying here, but I felt so exhausted. I was barely conscious of what was going on around me, yet I wasn't quite awake. I felt like something was calling me, pulling me out of unconsciousness and it was only by sheer force on my part that I was still under.

I could feel the blanket of darkness start to lift off me and I felt something akin to a light breeze caress my face. I knew it was him, the man who had been in my dream, I don't know how I knew, but every atom in my body reacted and pushed me towards him.

Then I felt something. It was like the flutter of the butterfly skimming my neck and as soon as I felt it everything stopped. My eyes flickered open on their own accord and I was met by a pair of dark green eyes staring intently at me. He looked at me in shock and wonder like he was looking at me for the first time and I stared at him transfixed my eyes running over the plains of his face taking in everything he had to offer.

His auburn hair stood up in strange positions - most likely from running his hands through it - and his face looked like it had been sculptured out of marble. His dark green eyes held secrets that were never meant to be spoken aloud and pierced into mine. His brow was slightly creased and I wanted to lean over and smooth it out.

He was so hauntingly beautiful that it knocked the breath right out of me.

My heart jumped into my throat and I sat frozen in front of him. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake anymore. Never in all my years had I seen anything like this man.

Our eyes stared into each other, both looking for answers to question we had not spoken. Suddenly he let out a breath and a strong wind blew over us reminding me of the blunt iciness the water had left in its wake. My teeth chattered and I wrapped my arms around myself. He gave me one last look before his body turned into mist and blew away with the wind.

"Wait!" I called urgently, not even knowing why I wanted him to stay. I grabbed for him, but my fist just came up with empty air.

Silence settled around me and sighed knowing he was gone. I felt empty and cold - the latter probably due to the fact that I was sitting outside in October wearing soaking wet clothes - and I struggled to get up. Sometime between him dragging me to the surface of the water and me seeing him, he had lain me down on the deck.

Placing a hand on my heart I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. A sudden feeling of unease swept through me. The hairs on the back of my neck raised and I looked around searching for the culprit. I had this strange eerie feeling that someone was watching and I looked around searching for the culprit, but there would be nothing there. There was just emptiness, yet I could still _feel_ something.

"Who are you?" I whispered as my eyes darted around trying to find just one little hint of him, something to tell me that I wasn't crazy - something that I had given up on years ago. A ghostly chuckle tickled my right ear and my heart stuttered in its frantic pace. No answer came, but I could feel the pure iciness of his breath burning my right cheek. I shook my head and turned to the right, looking at the place where I thought he was. A whisper of an electric current seared through me and I forced myself to remember to breathe.

In...out...in...out.

It was quiet and I thought for a second that maybe he was gone, but then I felt it. It was like a soft tugging. It started inside of me, in my chest, before it spread throughout my body. It was like I was in a trance as I picked myself up off the floor and started to walk towards the forest surrounding the house.

Now you would think with all my experience with ghosts that I would know what the hell was going on, but I didn't. I felt like it was not me that was controlling my body. It felt like he had stepped inside my body and was guiding me to the place that I felt I needed to be.

Twigs and branches snapped under my feet, but I barely registered the pain of them cutting through my feet. I tried to pull away to go back to my house, but like a moth to a flame, I felt myself stumble further into it.

The tugging was getting more insistent with each step and the moon filtered down through the tress sending shadows across the room. The only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing, but even that sounded muted to my ears.

I can't tell you for how long I walked through that forest, or where the hell I was or even what time it was when I finally saw it.

Hidden in the brackets and overgrown plants was an old cabin.

My feet still had not stopped their pilgrimage and it wasn't long before they touched the steps of the front porch. The porch creaked and groaned with every step I took and my fingers trembled as they reached out for the doorknob.

My hand wrapped around the cool doorknob following the insistent pulling in my chest. I didn't understand what was happening to me. Why couldn't I pull away and go back home? Why was this pull so strong?

The dulcet tones of the male voice were pulling me toward that door, a door that sent chills up my spine when I touched it. I tried to pull away, but like a moth to a flame, I felt myself stumble forwards.

I knew I should run for the hills, but the compassionate, almost loving voice lulled me into a state of repose.

"And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart,"

I stood in front of the door drinking in the lullaby. It's soothing tones washing over me.

My heart was pounding in my ears, my palms were clammy and the air felt like there was an electric current running through it. I closed my eyes briefly and twisted the knob. A loud creaking and clicking sound came from the other side before the door shifted forwards opening slightly.

Freezing air hit me, whipping to and fro and my hands trembled as I pushed the door fully open. The room was dark; the only light came from the moon shining through an open window in the corner. The wind whistled and whipped around me as I stepped inside hesitantly, the tugging inside me forcing my feet forwards.

Suddenly I felt myself sag and I could move freely again.

Instincts started hitting me from every side. I couldn't breathe, everything started spinning and every pore in my body told me to leave, to get out while I still could. I turned to go back out the door, but it slammed shut just as I got to it. I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. No matter how much I pulled, yanked and twisted, it refused to move_._

I had obviously missed the 101 class on not letting ominous things take over my body and general staying away from anything creepy.

This was like the beginning of a really bad horror movie. I didn't want to die.

"_Isabella,"_ his voice spoke softly, the words spilling over me gently. I knew it was him. I knew all of this was his doing. I just didn't know why he chose me to do this to and frankly, I wasn't happy about being picked on.

"What do you want from me?" I called out. No reply came and I carried on feeling the helplessness start to overtake me. I knew I was in over my head and I'm sure he knew that too, "Please let me go. I'll do anything you want just please…," I trailed off helplessly.

A soft sigh reached my ears and I turned to the right, looking at the place where I thought he was. A whisper of an electric current seared through me and I forced myself to remember to breathe.

I felt a soft caress of the side of my face, burning ice touching scared heat, and I subconsciously lent into it. "Look at me," he whispered and I opened my eyes to see a hand placed on my cheek.

My breath hitched and I slowly brought a trembling finger and touched his hand.

I expected my hand to go through it, but it was solid, cool and so soft. My eyes darted upwards to his face as he ran a thumb across my cheek. "Please don't be scared of me," he whispered a slightly pained look on his face. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and stared at him half in fright, half in wonder.

This being in front of me was not like any I had ever met, while he had the qualities of a ghost, his whole demeanor said differently.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He closed his eyes for a second and purple of his eyelids made his face look so tired and worn. They flickered open again and suddenly I wasn't standing in the middle of the dark cabin, I was standing in a small room in front of a mirror.

Candlelight flickered around us and I gasped and moved backwards only to find him standing behind me, "Look," He ordered pointing to the mirror. My gaze flickered over to the mirror and I stared at him through it. Every thing around him seemed misty, like with one blink he could disappear.

He closed his eyes again and rested his cheek against mine. The cool sensation of it caused a shiver to go down my spine, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" he asked, his voice colliding with my body and setting it on fire, "How many years I've longed for you?"

I closed my eyes as his words caressed me, wrapping around me in a soft blanket of passion and anguish. "Tell me," I whispered, suddenly feeling desperate to hear him talk. Desperate to know everything about him.

"I've been fantasizing about you for decades, Isabella, dreaming about you, wondering if you would ever be mine."

My breath hitched, "And I am now?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it wavered and stuttered as I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Hmm...yes," he murmured trailing his cool hands up and down my arms. "Does that scare you?" He asked quietly, opening his eyes and staring his deep, fiery, gaze into mine. I shook my head dumbly trying to concentrate on his words, not on what his hands were doing to me.

I couldn't understand why I was reacting like this. I wanted to touch him, to feel his skin against mine, to see who his man really was. My heart ached for him, my body yearned for him, and my soul begged for him. These thoughts frightened me more than the fact that he was not human.

His fingers played with the hem of my t-shirt and I briefly wondered where my jacket was and if my mom was still out with the Chief. All thoughts left my mind as he ripped my t-shirt from my body in one swift movement and it fell away and pooled at my feet. In any other circumstance I would have screamed and hit him in the face, but for some reason I stood frozen in front of him willing him to do what he pleased with my body.

As soon as my body felt able to move again I tried to turn around in his grip, but his hands clamped down on my arms, his fingers digging into the flesh there. A slight jolt of pain went through me and I gasped. He immediately removed his hands and placed them tersely on my shoulders, "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, a slight hint of frustration in his voice.

"I just...I wanted to see you properly," I said a deep blush spreading across my body. He sighed and I felt his tense muscles relax. His face twisted in pain and sorrow and I felt like someone had taken a rusted knife and jabbed it heartlessly into my chest.

"I'm sorry," he spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. "I thought I could do this...I...I…," I reached my hand back slowly, all the while watching him in the mirror, and placed a hand gently on his cheek. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes again, leaning into my touch.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again and sighed, "I thought that I could control myself. I thought I was strong enough." His hands fell to his sides and he curled them up into fists.

I felt the ground move slightly under me and the lone window rattle like an earthquake was coming. I looked around wildly my heart starting to double it's pace. The mirror shook before falling from its perch and crashing to the ground sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. A small scream left my lips and I jumped back, closing my eyes just waiting for the roof to collapse on top of me.

Then I felt something. It was like the flutter of the butterfly skimming my neck and as soon as I felt it everything stopped. My eyes flickered open on their own accord and I turned around slowly expecting to meet his gaze.

But instead of him standing behind me I found him sitting despondently on the floor loosely hugging his knees. I knelt in front of him confusion running through me, "Did you...did you do that?" I asked.

He nodded refusing to look at me, "I finally found you and I can't touch you without hurting, crushing, breaking you. I want to consume you, inhale you sweet fragrance as I feel your body move under me. Just to hear you cry out my name in ecstasy would be enough. But, I can't have that - I want it, so badly, but I don't know if I can have it."

"You can." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I knew without a doubt that I could - no would give him whatever it was that he desired. I wanted him to consume me. To pull me under into the great unknown and take me with wild abandon. I had so badly wanted to whimper at his words as he had spoken them, delving into my deepest desires, but I had refrained. My naked chest heaved up and down and my nipples pebbled in the cool air, but I ignored it.

"Take me," I ordered weakly, making it sound more like begging.

His eyes flashed with trepidation and he shook his head slowly. "I cannot, will not, hurt you," he spoke vehemently, leaving no room for argument.

I could feel fire spreading through my body and before I even made a conscious thought as to what I was doing I had laced my fingers into his hair and forced my mouth against his. He froze underneath me, but I carried on moving my lips against his cold, pliant ones. I dragged my lips across his cheek to his ear and whispered, "I know nothing about you, hell I don't even know your name, but what I do know is that I need you. I don't know why and right now I simply don't care, but the fire inside of me begs for your touch. Every inch of me screams for you to claim me as yours."

His breath came out in a whoosh and with a blur I found myself on my back, my arms pinned above my head by one of his hands. His dark eyes seemed to penetrate my soul as he looked down at me.

"You don't know what you're asking for," he hissed. "Do you realize just how easy it would be for me just to rip of these flimsy pieces of clothing?" He fingered my - now ratty - sweats with a look of disdain.

"Just one pull and you would be mine and I would never let you go. I would mark you, claim you; I would take you so hard that no other man would be good enough for you. You would be raw for me and only me. Only I would be able to sate your desire, to soothe the ache between your legs."

He slammed his fist down next to my head causing a slight dent to appear and then fade as quickly as it had come. "And do you know the best part?" he asked. I shook my head panting as his words spilled over me like honey, feeding the ache inside of me and causing me to drip and ruin my panties. He smirked like he knew what I was thinking, "The best part is that you'll be begging for it. Screaming for it. Wanting it so badly that you wouldn't think about anyone or anything other than me inside you, licking you, touching you, fucking you."

My whole body shook with need as his mouth drew closer to mine until it was but centimeters away from mine. His pink tongue flicked out of his mouth and I finally stopped breathing.

Uncontrollable lust took over me as he traced my lips. His tongue was so cold, yet so soft, the velvet texture of it sending hot sparks through my body. "Breathe," he murmured and I managed to draw in a ragged breath.

"Do it," I hissed as I felt his firm body resting against mine, all coherent and self-preservation thoughts leaving my mind.

He growled low and long in his chest, "If we do this, there is no going back Isabella. I meant every word I said. I do not share."

I shook my head, "Neither do I." His now blackened eyes searched my face for an immeasurable minute before he moved away from me. I frowned and opened my mouth to tell him that this was the part where he was meant to rip my remaining clothes off and take me with wild abandon - one too many romance novels makes you think like that.

He chuckled like he knew what was going on through my head and held his hand out.

"Did you honestly think I would take you in a filthy closet when there is an acceptable bed not fifty feet away?"

I paused for a second contemplating how to answer that, "Um…kind of."

He rolled his eyes and scooped me up off the floor and walked over to my bed before unceremoniously dumping me on my bed before climbing onto it and hovering over me. He leaned down to kiss me, but I placed a hand on his chest.

"Wait!" I said quickly.

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows, "I presume there is something you would like to say?"

I nodded, "Tell me your name. I mean if I'm yours then I shouldn't I know at least your name. It's common courtesy seeing as you already know mine."

An expression that I can only describe as pure amusement crossed his face. He leaned back on his haunches and thrust out his hand, which I shook. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen the third, son of Edward the second and Elisabeth Mason Cullen. Deceased May 21st, exactly one month before my twentieth birthday, and whose body can be found buried in the middle of this dear forest you can see out the window in an unmarked grave. Murdered by cheating wife so she could run off with some uneducated fool and is currently haunting this area because he has nothing better to do than to scare and seduce poor unsuspecting, and if I may, unbelievably sexy, women."

Now it was my turn to look amused, "You know I only asked for your name, not your life story," I teased.

"And would you please explain why you said _women_ instead of _woman_. Are you an incubus? Because as much as I like you, I don't think I want to become another notch on your ghostly, sexy bedpost."

He chuckled, "You're right, you are the only woman I have seduced into my arms for company and no, as far as I know I am not an incubus, nor do I want to be."

Well, that was good enough for me. I tugged on his hair and brought his lips down onto mine. Our lips moved in sync, molding, burning, tingling.

I moaned and laced my hands into his hair trying to pull him closer. Silk brushed my fingers as I curled them deeper into his locks. He chuckled and pulled away to run kisses along my jaw, "Patience love," he murmured. I huffed, pouting. This only caused him to smile wider.

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me passionately. I moved my hands from his hair and ran them under his shirt, pulling it up as I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling his cool muscles contract under my fingers. I pulled it over his head and his mouth immediately reconnected with mine.

His hands traced my sides before fingering the waistband of my sweats.

In one swift movement he ripped them from my body. A small gasp escaped my lips, but it soon turned into a moan as he ran his hand up my now bare leg, and hitched my leg around his waist. I shivered in anticipation waiting with bearly restrained patience for his next move. He tore his mouth away from mine and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Am I too cold?" he asked frowning.

I shook my head breathing heavily, "God, no," I moaned. He traced small patterns on the skin of my stomach as he moved his kisses slowly across my jaw and down to my neck leaving a burning trail of ice in its wake. His hands moved slowly upwards, tracing the shape of my breasts lightly.

"Please…," I asked begging for his hands to go just that little bit higher. He leaned back onto his heels, his eyes raking over as I struggled to get up on me knees. He pulled me closer to his body, until my breasts were pressed into his chest. I shivered, this time out of the cold and he stroked my hair lightly.

The only sound that could be heard in the whole room was my breathing, the panting breaths exposing my desire for so much more.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured in a reverent tone. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply taking in all the different scents on my skin.

I blushed not used to hearing those words directed at me. Being like I was meant that I never had time for a boyfriend. I lifted a shaky hand and placed it on his shoulder.

Everything about this, about us, contradicted and counter-acted. From the contrasting heat of our bodies, to the fact that I had a beating heart, while, from the look of his clothes - or what was left of them, he had been dead for a good hundred years.

He pulled his head back and I peered up at from under my eyelashes. His gaze scorched me erasing any traces of ice lingering on my skin. He moved closer to me and I angled my head upwards before bringing his head down for a kiss. Our mouths moved against each other, but it was unhurried and languid. We were taking our time, not rushing.

I sighed contentedly and pressed our chests closer together.

He laced his fingers into my hair, pushing my head back slightly.

I wound my arms around his neck and let my fingers tangle into the hairs at the base of his neck. He groaned as I pulled on them roughly.

His hands ran up and down my back slowly erasing all the tension that was left in my body. I hummed happily against his mouth and he chuckled, bent his head and started running kisses along my shoulder. A shiver ran through my chest and I can feel myself reacting to the gentle caresses and kisses he was giving me.

I automatically leaned my head to the right as his lips dragged close to it. My breath hitched in my throat as his tongue flicked out against my neck and my chest heaved as I tried to get a reasonable amount of air into my lungs.

His hands stroked my arms before going up and around before moving down to my collarbone.

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and I let out a small gasp. He took this opportunity to push his wet, velvety tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth wider and he pushed his tongue further into my mouth, twisting and swirling it with mine.

I moaned in his mouth and shifted closer to him rubbing against his now obvious bulge. I pushed his tongue backwards and mine forwards fighting to get dominance. Our tongues fought valiantly, dancing against each other until I pulled away gasping for air.

I moaned breathlessly, the pit of my stomach burning and the ache between my legs intensifying as his hands glided up my chest and cupped my breasts in his big hands. He kneaded them slowly in his hands and I let my head fall back slightly, my eyes closing. My fingers blindly traced across his chest feeling his muscles contract under my touch.

As I touched the hair at the base of his stomach, his hips buckled into mine and I moaned as he rubbed against me. I opened my eyes and grasped his belt in my hands trying to undo it quickly. The dumb thing wasn't moving and I gritted my teeth in annoyance and tugged at it harder.

Edward chuckled and moved my hands away. With a few swift flicks of his hand, his belt came undone. I huffed and went back to the main task at hand - getting him naked.

I pushed him backwards making him lie down on the bed while I undid his pants. I pulled down his pants quickly so that they were around his ankles and marveled at his hard cock - it seemed Edward liked to go commando. I reached out to touch him, but found myself flat on my back with him between my legs. I blinked for a second trying to get my bearings straight.

He leaned over me with one hand supporting his weight, the other dancing around the hem of my panties. I held my breath as he dipped his fingers underneath them and slid his fingers over my pussy lips. My hips arched upwards as one of his fingers slid between my lips and went to caress my clit.

He groaned, "You're so wet," he murmured, "Tell me who made you this wet."

"You," I said panting, "Only you." He nodded pleased with my admission and withdrew his finger from me and looked at it enthralled.

"Hmmm," he murmured and sucked it into his mouth. His tongue peaked out of his mouth and ran across his bottom lip, "Delicious."

The burn in my stomach was turning into an inferno and I couldn't wait any longer for fear of exploding. "No more foreplay," I breathed," I need you in me."

He growled and brought my head down and kissed me hungrily as he positioned himself between your legs and yanked down my panties.

I felt his hands on my hips and I spread my legs wider in anticipation. He peppered kisses up between my chest and pressed himself against my entrance. My breaths coming out in breathless pants and I stared up into his eyes. His usual penetrating gaze had softened and kissed me gently for a second. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he pushed forwards slowly.

I had never been very good when it came to pain and I won't lie and say I wasn't cursing, mentally, in every language I knew as he forced himself forwards stretching me. I gritted my teeth thinking that the breaking of my hymen would be excruciating. He hesitated and I urged him forwards wanting this to be over as quick as possible. He thrust forwards breaking it and I was surprised to find it relatively painless.

There was no screaming worthy pain that made me want to slug him round the face with the hardest object that I could find. To be honest, I was slightly disappointed. Everyone made such a big deal about how painful it that this really didn't feel like it counted properly.

I was soon distracted by the fact that I had a cock inside me - they are quite hard to ignore. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly and I couldn't help but get lost in his scorching green eyes. I quickly came back to earth and nodded.

"Yes," I breathed, "Please move."

I thrust my hips upwards experimentally causing his eyes to roll back into his head in pleasure. He bent his head down and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss before starting to thrust inside again.

He started off with slow rhythm helping me to keep in time with his thrusts, but it wasn't long before he started to quicken his pace up and I thrust my hips up trying to keep in time with every one of his. It only took seconds for our jerky movements to even out and to become fluid.

The feel of him filling and stretching me, hitting little nooks and crannies that I didn't even know existed was more than any sane girl could take. Thankfully I was not considered sane and I was enjoying every second of it. The moans, whimpers, and curses falling off my lips would have put a whore in a brothel to shame, but seeing Edward didn't mind I didn't bother to try and censor myself.

His cool breath hit my neck as he kept on thrusting his hips forwards and backwards. I grabbed his head and forced our mouths together. Tongues attacked each other in a furious battle for domination as my hands ran over every inch of this body that I could reach. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gasped as he hit deeper and harder inside me than before.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned. I lowered my eyes to where we were connected and watched in fascination as his cock disappeared between my folds and pulled out with juices, my juices, on him.

Never had I witnessed something so intimate and consuming in my life.

My thoughts muddled up and strayed away from me. Pleasure pricked at my body like I was getting all body acupuncture. Blood pulsed under my skin, thumping loudly in my ears. Nothing and no one outside of Edward mattered. Not my mother on her date with the Chief of Police. Not the fact that I probably wouldn't have friends when going back to school for the reason.

Just the atomic bliss running through me registered. Just Edward and his piercing eyes.

His eyes exposed me; saw through the everyday facade I put up to seem normal. Here was someone that I could relate to on my level without the weird looks and talk of me being crazy.

I could feel the coil in my stomach winding up tightly. "Oh God Edward, I'm so close," I whimpered, needing something more to push me off the edge.

He moved one of his hands down my stomach and started rubbing my clit. The coil inside me was at its snapping point as he continued to thrust into me and I could feel myself starting to tighten around him. My body shuddered and convulsed as I clenched down hard around him.

My eyes popped open and a strangled scream left my lips that sounded distinctly like Edward's name as I came hard. Never in my life had I come that hard. I could hear him in the background grunting and moaning my name and just knowing that we were coming at the same time had a second orgasm overtaking me.

I don't for how long I lay there, my eyes staring into his as I calmed down from such intensity. He stroked the pads of his fingers over my cheek and smiled sadly down at me. I frowned not understanding why he would look that way.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. I struggled against him, but he was too strong above me. His other hand clamped over my nose and I realized that he was suffocating me.

I struggled against him harder as my lungs started to protest, but his whole body was covering mine and it made it impossible to move.

He shook his head, "This is the only way we can be together forever." He removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his lips, "Don't fight it. This is what you want." Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized that I would never see my mother again.

However, flighty and harebrained she was, I loved her and I would never get to say goodbye. I could see the dark spots at the edge of my vision and I closed my eyes.

I tried to shake my head to tell him that this wasn't what I wanted, I had never asked for death, I had asked for love. I could feel my body weakening and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to loose consciousness.

Suddenly I felt air in my mouth and I opened my eyes as he detached his mouth from mine. I gasped, taking in deep pulls of air and stared up at him before sinking back into the bed. I felt so tired and though I fought to keep my eyes open it was to no avail.

I sunk into the dark abyss waiting for me and drifted. Neither waking nor sleeping.

"Sleep mi amor. Soon we will be together forever."

_Awake and Unafraid..._

_Asleep or dead..._

**AN: A few of you were wondering if she died. The answer is yes. She became a ghost like Edward. Review!**


End file.
